


No Way in Hell

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only because Ray had to prove that he didn't like Joel... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way in Hell

                It wasn’t big news that the Achievement Hunters were subjects to the imaginations of their fans. There were headcannons, fanart, fanfictions… The list just went on and on. It was fun for the workers of Rooster Teeth to joke around about whatever pairing was trending that week, and to even take things into their own hands by partaking in minor fanservice and trying to create impossible ships.

                But, sometimes, the little pokes at each other for their flirtations moves “for the sake of the fans” got a little annoying.

                A fine Monday morning shown over the office as Michael snickered in Ray’s face. “Joelay? Seriously, dude?” Everyone was in the midst of editing footage from last week and collecting data to use in the newest AHWU, so it was nearly a private conversation between the two coworkers. Michael was completely disregarding his computer, his chair turned completely towards Ray. Ray, on the other hand, was actually trying to get some work done, clicking rapidly through the files he had opened on the screen before him.

                “Whatever. At least it isn’t Mavin.” Ray was already feeling a bit embarrassed by Michael’s prodding. He tried focusing more on the footage he was supposed to be reviewing.

                “I’m pretty damn sure that this isn’t just some fan pairing. I always see you making goo-goo eyes at him whenever he shows up,” Michael accused. He was smiling, triumphant to see that Ray was unable to keep up with his bashing.

                Trying to redirect the conversation, Ray laughed. “Goo-goo eyes? The fuck does that even mean?” He hadn’t actually looked Michael in the face so far, which was a good thing. He knew he would start blushing like a bitch the minute he did.

                Michael’s eyes narrowed as his grin grew. “That isn’t the point, asshole.” Then, gesturing to the closed door of the Achievement Hunter office, he asked, “You and I both know that the _minute_ Joel walks in here to talk business with Geoff, you won’t be able to look away.”

                “Shut the fuck up,” Ray mumbled. He was getting fed up with Michael’s bullshit. It wasn’t even the fact that he was picking at him; it was the fact that he was picking at him _and_ Joel. Together. Like, romantically. Anyways, he was supposed to be _working._

                There was a brief pause of silence before Michael offered, “Hey, I’ll step off if you promise me something.”

                Ray knew Michael could be sly as a snake when he wanted to be, but, even knowing this, he took the bait. “What?”

                “Well…” Michael rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “…you have to prove to me that you and Joel don’t actually have something together.”

                Sighing, Ray replied, “How am I supposed to do that?” Screw the computer work; he could worry about it later.

                The two met eyes, Michael sneering, Ray frowning in confusion. Then, he understood, cheeks instantly flaring up with red.

                “Aw, sick man! Hell no!”

                “Then I guess I’ll just keep messing with you about Joelay,” Michael quickly responded. His eyes were alight with the delight of a demon. There was nothing that Ray wanted to do more in that moment than punch Michael in the fucking mouth.

                But… Still. If this meant that the torment would end, Ray might try. Plus, if he backed out, Michael would only bother him worse for being scared. It wasn’t like he would _actually_ feel something for Joel… Right?

                He put the thought aside. Then, staring Michael straight in the eyes and turning to actually face the man he was talking to, Ray suggested, “Why not do it during today’s AHWU?”

                An expression of confusion met Michael’s lips before he let out a cackle. “Ray, you’re cooler than I thought, you know that?”

                Ray’s gut twisted at the thought of what he had just done.

 

 

                He was sitting nervously at his desk, trying to pretend that he was actually a part of the recording taking place as Jack recited the names of the games coming out that week, when Joel waltzed in. It was as though he had made a scheduled appearance; Ray had been praying that he wouldn’t show, but, as his luck would have it, he was present.

                Ray could hardly feel his legs when he stood, Jack’s words fading into the background. He strode towards Joel, who was only a few steps into the office, and glanced back to the camera to make sure they would be in the frame during the action he was about to perform.

                Joel grinned when seeing Ray and greeted, “Hey, man! The stock market is going to hell, so I decided to check on you guys…” Ray became immune to his words too when he began to absorb Joel’s appearance: dark, tussled hair (as per usual), a random company shirt (as per usual), and baggy jeans (as per usual). His deep brown eyes were alight as he animatedly went on about how economics were affecting his life, hands gesturing through the air to draw invisible pictures. His lips formed around each sound that went through Ray’s mind, as if to kiss them goodbye.

                Ray went in for the kill.

                His hand crept behind Joel’s head before pulling him down the few inches to connect their lips. Ray’s other hand went around Joel’s back, easing him forward. Joel gasped from surprise from the contact, causing Ray’s face to burn with embarrassment. However, that left Joel’s mouth open for easy access…

                To hell with logic.

                Ray slid his tongue against Joel’s before entering his mouth to run over his white teeth. Joel reacted by placing both hands on opposite sides of Ray’s head to pull him closer, surprising Ray. Joel sucked along Ray’s tongue, and holy _fuck,_ Ray didn’t think kissing could be that hot. He let out a soft groan and pulled his tongue back into his own mouth, allowing Joel to take control. He nibbled softly along Ray’s bottom lip before reuniting their lips in a traditional kiss. It was soft, sweet, and a lot gentler than before.

                They broke apart, quietly panting, to face the rest of the office. Ray had to readjust his glasses and saw that he had accidentally mussed Joel’s hair. The two shared a look of want before realizing that Jack had fallen silent.

                Everyone was staring at them, jaws dropped to the floor.

                “Holy shit…” Michael whispered. “Ray, remind me to never make a bet with you again…”

                Ray cautiously smiled up a Joel, who responded with his crooked grin.

                “Sorry for taking you by surprise and not asking for permission,” Ray apologized, happiness clear on his face.

                “I’m sure I’ll get over it. Now, that’s enough fanservice for today,” Joel replied. He leaned over and kissed Ray softly on the forehead before walking to the door. Then, after opening the door, he asked, “Mind going out for dinner with me after work?”

                “That would be fucking amazing.”


End file.
